Ice Cream Misfortune
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: Sequel to Not One, But Two! ShizuoxOC


"Alright, is everyone ready!" I slightly yelled through the hallways of our small apartment while trying to get my shoes on. Shizuo came out with his regular attire, it still hadn't changed, even after all these years. His signature glasses were on and he smiled at me in a loving fashion, secretly excited about going out for ice cream. Though, needless to say, I was so proud of him. Ever since he found out that we were going to have twins he had really been working on his anger problems. I bet it's been months since he lashed out at Izaya.

"Where they at?" He came over and placed a loving kiss upon my temple when suddenly to small heads of blonde shot out from their room in a hurry.

Maiko and Seiko are the names in which we gave out twins. Rather fitting if you ask me. They both were identical and resembled Shizuo greatly; only they had my blue eyes. They were our little angels and Shizuo is not afraid to tell you how much he will hurt you if you even mention anything bad about them. He almost threw and glass at a guy while he was in a bar because he said that Maiko and Seiko would grow up to be nothing better than their father. Thank goodness Tom was there…

"Ice cream, Ice cream!" They said in unison. They could be so silly sometimes.

Shizuo came over and scooped both of the small five and a half year old girl ups and they giggled as he did so. "Daddy it's high up here!"

It was Seiko that had yelled. She has always been afraid of heights and Shizuo, for a long time now, has been trying to show he that's its ok when he picks her up, trying to show her that she can trust him.

"It's alright Seiko. See, daddy won't drop you. I promise."

She buried her head into Shizuos neck and clung to him mercilessly. Sensing that she was about to burst into tears at any moment, he sat her down on the ground, which she enjoyed very, very much. Once she was safe she ran over to me and clung to my leg, a new smile plastered on that baby face of hers.

Maiko on the other hand was laughing and screaming. "Higher, daddy, higher!"

I looked over to see Shizuo swinging her in the air and smiling as he did so. "Shizuo be careful! You know how adventurous she is, don't drop her!" I scolded, a little bit worried. "Next thing she'll want to do is go flying through the air."

He stopped and gave me…the look. I'm talking about the look that could melt glaciers in Antarctica. Yea, that kind of look.

I stared at him and the small bundle he was holding, who by the ways was also giving me the look, and they silently begged for me to not scold them anymore. Heaven forbid if they didn't get their ice cream.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders out of defeat. "Well, are we going out for ice cream or what?"

"Yay!" The twins screamed in unison while rushing to the door, almost forgetting to grab their coats out of excitement. Shizuo and I helped them and before we knew it, we were practically being drug out of the apartment and into the streets of Ikebukero.

We made it to a shop, where we met Tom that sold ice cream and I actually had to stop for a minute. Shizuo noticed and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Mizu, you ok?"

I looked over to him, smile larger than life on my face, and pointed to a nearby table that were preoccupied by a couple who was sharing a sundae. "Remember that spot?"

"How could I not. This is where you almost killed me with that yelling of yours. I even had to buy you a flower. Tom said it would be the right thing to do, I see that it was." He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

_I was walking through the streets casually, just minding my own business when all of a sudden something zoomed past me with a tremendous speed. I looked over and saw a man dressed in a bartender suit huffing and puffing like he just ran a marathon. Geez, he looks kind of angry, did he throw that thing?_

_"Quite the angry one isn't he?" Said a casual voice._

_I looked over to my side to see another man with darker hair and ruby eyes staring in front of him. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he had the smirk of the year on his roundish face._

_"W-who are you?" I asked, still a bit shook up from the wind that dared past me._

_He glanced over to me and gave a sly smirk before jogging off into an alley. That appearently didn't sit well with the bartender because the next thing I know, I saw a vending machine being hurled, and I don't think I would be able to move in time. I clutched my head and closed my eyes as my doom crept closer, but thankfully, it never came. _

_Opening my eyes, I saw a rather larger man, by the name of Simon, holding the machine that he had just caught. I peeked out from behind him and the machine and started to walk forward, tiny veins popping from the side of my head._

_"What is your problem! Do you have an idea what would have happen if that thing would have hit me! Are you that much of a jerk AND idiot! Listen, next time you decide to hurl things at people check your aim or take those stupid glasses off! It's not even sunny, it's dark! Gosh!"_

_I stormed away with my hands clenched at my sides, I didn't want to ever have anything to do with than man again...until I met him the next day and he had a small flower as an apology._

"Mm, I must admit, I was pretty angry at you Shizuo. After all, you almost took me out." We both laughed and made our way into the parlor, coming out with smiles adorning all of our faces. I had gotten vanilla, Shizuo got mint chocolate chip, Tom got orange dreamsicle, Seiko got strawberry, and Maiko got birthday cake.

We were all walking down the rather open streets of Ikebukero, enjoying our ice cream greatly, but unfortunately for us, he showed up. And out of nowhere too, how he manages such feats is beyond me.

I could see that Shizuo was already getting angry by just looking at him, and I can't blame him. I'm not that fond of the little jerk either. "Shizuo, calm down. He's not bothering us at the moment so we can just ignore him." I grabbed his hand with my free one and rubbed it gently with my palm in an effort to help him.

Shizuo took in a deep sigh and calmed himself down, squeezing my hand back; Maiko and Seiko were pitifully oblivious as to what was going on so they though better to just ignore it and continue the devouring of their frozen treats. We continued on our way and for our sad luck, Izaya kept coming our way until eventually we were stopped on the streets with him blocking our way, and vice versa.

"Excuse us Izaya." I said politely, though on the inside I wanted to rip out his hair as much as Shizuo probably did. I felt him intertwine out fingers and he squeezed my hand a bit again, though not to hard. He had learned to be very careful about things like that.

"Well, well, well, look at Shizu-chan. Walking around town all lovey dovey with his family, friends, and oh so adorable little girls." He bent down and gave a cocked grin to Seiko before ruffling her blonde hair slightly. Poor thing almost dropped her ice cream because of that. Luckily for us she managed a smooth recovery.

"Don't touch her." His words seeped from him like venom would from a snake ready to strike. And that's what Shizuo was.

I could tell that Shizuo was starting to loose it. He was very protective about our two little girls and Izaya actually having the nerve to touch her…that wasn't a very smart move on his part. Shizuo began to wiggle his hand free from mine, probably afraid that he would hurt me by future actions.

"And why's that Shizu-chan? It's not like I'm going to…hurt them." He practically sang out with a smile that could make even the most feared man in the world queasy.

That was it, Shizuo lunged at him, dropping his own ice cream on the pavement, and attempted to punch that darn smirk off his face. He stepped to the side, avoiding said punch, when his face contorted with something other than happiness. It went to confusion and a bit of shock.

The reason for this is because during his small little side step, he bumped into a waiting Seiko, who was just trying to enjoy her ice cream, and this time her ice cream fell to the ground with a small splat. She looked at her cone than back to the glob on the pavement before watery eyes looked to me a Shizuo. We could see her lip start to quiver as she was not accustom to said actions. She was more of a pacifist and the smallest little action could set her into tears.

This only infuriated Shizuo even more and before long, half the city could be hearing the loud rants that were emitting from his mouth. He was doing his best to keep it clean, but like I said, he was a bit angry at the moment so a few filthy words may have slipped through.

Maiko, seeing her twin sister in tears, turned to Tom, who was currently just a mere bystander. He was just there for moral support and to watch. "Uncle Tom, would you hold this for me?" She asked sweetly, a smile on her face that practically screamed she was about to do something to get in trouble.

Tom cocked a thin eyebrow before taking the small girls cone and holding it gently as to not squish the cone. He also had to hold it at an angle for it was started to drip a bit. And he was not going to get it on his suit. That was just a no to him.

Maiko then went from Tom, unknowing to me for I was still trying to comfort Seiko and unknowing to Shizuo and Izaya because they were still in a fight, when she eyed a small trashcan on the side of the street. It wasn't exactly huge but it wasn't that small either. It was bigger than she was and probably a lot heavier too.

She gave out a small huff before grabbing it by its sides and hoisting it into the air, her small fingers digging into to the sides so she wouldn't drop it. You would have thought that Tom just died. I can't even imagine the expression that was etched on his face.

Maiko huffed for a moment before lining up her target carefully, balancing the trashcan above her head. She waiting until her darling dad was out of the way, and then she threw with all her might. I was jerked out of my comforting when I saw something zoom past me with a fair bit of speed. I looked to see Maiko with an angry expression on her face and she stomped over to Izaya who was now on the concrete with a bit of blood coming from the side of his head.

"Maiko…" Shizuo looked down at his miniature with his eyes wide and his mouth open wide. If he had a cigarette he would have probably dropped it right then and there.

Maiko on the other hand was in no mood to be gawked at; she ran over to Izaya and pressed her foot against his cheek hard, smashing his head into the ground and making him groan slightly.

"You made my sister cry and drop her ice cream! You big meanie you owe her a new ice cream now!" She yelled out. Though it came out squeakier than it did anything, making her cute instead of mean and angry.

She bent down and shuffled around Izayas front pocket before taking out his wallet and getting out a five dollar bill. She tossed the wallet back down, it landed on his face, and went back over to her sister. Izaya, coming back into this lovely world from the hit he took, was kind of distorted and attempted to grab his money back…he missed.

"Here Seiko. He said he would buy you a new ice cream." She smiled brightly at her sister before Shizuo came over and picked her up with a small, somewhat proud grin on his face.

"Now when did you learn to do that?" We all laughed before Tom handed her back her ice cream, thankful that none had gotten on his suit.

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you Shizuo. I can't wait until the teenage years come." Tom said with a small smirk. Shizuo and mine heads fell slightly from the horror that was to come upon us in due time. Maiko and Seiko hadn't a clue on what we were talking about so they continued to eat their ice cream.

"Heh, you're not the only one who has had their work cut out for them."

We all looked over and saw Izaya had gotten up from his position down below. He dusted off the dust that had accumulated and waved at a nearby ally. Confused, we all looked in the general direction and out came a small boy with black hair and deep purplish eyes. He didn't resemble Izaya much in the face but his expressions and that evil kind of aura that shrouded him matched Izaya perfectly.

"I found this poor boy a few years ago and thought I should teach him the trade." Izaya seemed kind of proud for being able to do that? Taking a boy off the streets and then corrupting him to be like him? Good grief I should save that child right now.

"My name is Nori." He shot us a smile that was anything but happy, it was more sinister and you could have sworn it was Izaya shrunk down into a smaller form.

Nora came over and circled around Maiko and Seiko before staring them straight in the eyes. He then looked from them to me and Shizuo, then back to them. He went through this process several times before finally leaving his eyes of Maiko and Seiko, grinning slightly as he did so.

"Izaya was right…you look a lot a like. Only you two are a lot prettier than he made you out to be."

He turned in his heel and walked away back toward Izaya, leaving Maiko and Seiko with a small tinge of red adorning their cheeks. Shizuo, thinking that there could possibly be a future love interest between Nori and one of his precious little girls scooped them up quickly while muttering something along the lines of, "Oh never in his dreams."

If that were to happen, that means that he would actually have to get along with Izaya and not kill the man! No, that wasn't going to work at all. Besides, I don't think he'll be ready to give them up anytime soon…


End file.
